


They Could Never Tear Us Apart

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nathan Young and Klaus Hargreeves are Twins, fuck it misfits crossover, how is that not a tag yet lol, u know what this means.... irish accent nathan AND klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: Nathan and Nicklaus Young were born on October 1st, 1989. This was unusual only in the fact that their mother was not pregnant when the day began. At 19, they got an ASBO for stealing some pick’n’mix. (Well, Klaus stole it. Nathan was the one who used a stapler on the manager’s hand.)-nathan and klaus twins au but they grow up in england with their mother instead of in the umbrella academy. and then they get community service? wow i wonder what will happen next
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Nathan Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	They Could Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Trouble (It's Gonna Be Ok)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853045) by [kjm126316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjm126316/pseuds/kjm126316). 



> hey so this has been sitting in my drafts for a year and a half so i thought i'd put it out there. i don't really have much of a plan for this so let me know in the comments what you want to see!
> 
> there will be more! most chapters will be longer than this, this is just the prologue. i'm probably gonna go through the episodes at least to start with, so you can look forward to that.
> 
> title from the paloma faith song of the same name. from the umbrella academy soundtrack. so original, i know. 
> 
> also! i almost forgot to mention, this is very much inspired by kjm126316's wonderful fic double trouble (it's gonna be ok), so check that out if you haven't. anyway, enjoy!

Nathan and Nicklaus Young were born on October 1st, 1989. This was unusual only in the fact that their mother was not pregnant when the day began. They’re one of the few twins born among the 43, and their mother is one of the few who keeps them. Sir Reginald Hargreeves came by about a week after they were born and asked for them in return for a hefty sum, but she didn’t give them up. She and her husband were surprised by the turn of events, sure, but they weren’t about to sell off their children like cattle.

Within a few years, it’s apparent that Nicklaus is schizophrenic. Nathan doesn’t take any shit from the kids at school who pick on his brother. (Nicklaus’s hallucinations are always grotesque, mangled bodies, begging him to save them. It’s not so uncommon for one of them to tell him the details of their murder and then see the police talking about it on the news. But ghosts aren’t  _ real… _ right?)

Eventually, Nicklaus started going by Klaus. “You just have to be more special than anyone else, don’t you?” Nathan said when Klaus told him. (Anyone that called him any variation of “Nick” from that point on got a stern talking to.)

(When the twins were eleven, Nathan was learning how to skateboard. Klaus wasn’t very interested in it, but he tagged along for something to do. Nathan tried to do a kickflip, but the wheel caught on the uneven pavement and his untied shoelace caught on the wheel and he completely wiped out. His head landed on the cement with a nasty crack and his hands were scraped where he tried to stop the fall. Klaus ran to him and tried to help him. He’s twelve and it’s 2002, so he didn’t have a phone. He stayed there for an hour or so, waiting for his brother to wake up, hoping that he will. (Head wounds produce a lot of blood. Too much for just a concussion.) When Nathan woke up, he’s completely fine — even the scrapes on his hands had healed. The brothers headed home and didn't talk about how one of them should be limping.)

When they were thirteen, the Umbrella Academy went public. Five superpowered children, teaming up to stop robbers from robbing banks and the Eiffel Tower from destroying Paris. When Klaus and Nathan heard about it, they thought,  _ Maybe I’m not crazy.  _ They still didn’t talk about it. (When they found out about the circumstances of the Umbrella Academy’s birth, their suspicions were nearly confirmed. But their mum had a normal pregnancy, as far as they knew.)

At 19, they got an ASBO for stealing some pick’n’mix. (Well, Klaus stole it. Nathan was the one who used a stapler on the manager’s hand.)

On their first day of community service, they met five other delinquent teens: Kelly, Curtis, Alisha, Simon, and Gary.

Then the storm came. Lightning struck. And their lives were changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> up next, misfits episode one! like and subscribe, give me ideas for where i should take this, all that jazz
> 
> hmu on tumblr: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
